


Perfect Match

by NatMadness



Series: Daddy Kink [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, shy frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMadness/pseuds/NatMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank planned to tell Gerard about his kink, but not like this.</p><p>Other title to this could be "I can't write porn"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even write smut why do I keep doing it?

Frank likes to be submissive and he was planning to tell this to Gerard, it wasn't easy, he was too shy to tell him and when he had the courage to, he thought that maybe Gerard already knew it and he was going to laugh at him (not that he would _actually_ laugh, but that didn't stop Frank's mind from thinking about it). His relationship with his boyfriend is not about any of that, of course. He likes to think they're together because they love and help eachother. But sex is important too, not the most important thing, but it has it's value.

***

He was on his hands and knees being pushed to the headboard by Gerard's weight and thrusts, punding into him like it was the last time they were doing this. He was panting and moaning, not in control of what came out of his mouth and he couldn't stop himself. When Gerard's cock hit his prostate right on, he lost it.

"Oh,  _fuck._ Fuck me, daddy" He didn't register what he said until he couln't feel Gerard moving anymore. He widened his eyes when he realized what he said, and turned his head to look at Gerard, he had his mouth open and he was staring at Frank, he didn't seem angry though, more surprised than anything.

"Oh god, I fucked it up, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, G. I just--" He was stopped suddenly by Gerard lifting him to his chest and kissing the back of his neck, his ear, and turning his head and kissing his lips, hard and sloppy.

Gerard pulled away just to kiss his cheek and push both of them back down, restarting his thrusts. "So hot, Frankie.  _Fuck_ , keep saying it, you just get better and better, I love you so much  _god,_ why didn't you tell me?" He was going deeper now, sharper.

Frank couldn't respond, he was out of his mind, drugged on the pleasure of sharing his secret with his partner, the person he loved the most, and the relieve of not being judged but encouraged.

He was going to fall apart, laugh, cry and cum at the same time. Gerard was hugging him from behind with one arm, and supporting them both with the other, kissing behind his ear and telling him how close he was, that he was beautiful and "I'm so fucking lucky to have you, baby, so lucky.  _fuck_ say it again"

Frank just nodded, this was the best sex they had ever had. "Oh, fuck. I'm so c-close, daddy. I'm gonna cum,  _fuck._ " he moaned, when Gerard thrusted hard.

"Ask... ask for it, Frankie" Gerard half gruted half panted.

"D- _daddy_ , please let me... let me cum, I'm so ready"

"Fuck, _Frank"_   Gerard dropped his hand and took a firm grip of Frank's cock, then started to jerk Frank off steadily.

"Please  _please_ , daddy, can I cum?"

"Say it, baby, ask nicely, come on" Gerard moaned, using his other hand to hold Frank's and interlace their fingers, Frank felt so full of love and passion and acceptance, and his tomach was going to explode.

"D-daddy, fuck,  _daddy,_ I c-can't"

"You can cum, baby, that's it. fuck you're so hot"

Frank's release came like a tidal wave, he felt boneless. Gerard came twenty seconds or so later, still thrusting into Frank and moaning loud, not caring if anyone could hear them.

They fell on the bed and Gerard rolled off of Frank, who moved and cuddled his boyfriend putting an arm around his torso and his head under his chin.

"Fuck" Frank breathed.

Gerard chuckled, then sighed "yeah" he stared at the ceiling for a moment then said "I didn't know you had a daddy kink"

Frank groaned and buried his face farther into Gerard's neck "It's actually more of a submission thing, the daddy kink comes with it... Don't tease me, G, please"

He kissed the top of Frank's head, "I'm not teasing, I kind of have it too, if you haven't noticed. I just love that you're like this, baby. You're so perfect for me, I love you so so much"

Frank raised his head and looked at his boyfriend, leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. 

"I love you too" He smiled, "I was scared to tell you, so it just came out of nowhere... a heat of the moment thing I guess" Frank said, blushing a little.

"Well I'm glad you told me, we're going to have so much fun with this new information" Gerard said, his lips pulling up to a smirk.

"You bet" Frank said, he gave a peck to his boyfriend's nose and then cuddled up against him again, pulling the covers over them. "Now Sleep. Goodnight, baby"

Gerard smiled. He was so incredibly lucky to have him. "Yeah, goodnight"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so embarrased oh god. I JUST THOUGHT WE COULD USE SOME DADDY KINK STUFF.
> 
> I'm sorry I won't write porn again I'll leave that for people with actual talent.
> 
> EDIT: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE NICE THINGS YOU COMMENTED I LOVE YOU!!


End file.
